Bringing Back Dean
by ShatteredAngel713
Summary: WINCEST! When the Hellhounds grab Dean in a dingy motel what will Sam and the Impala do?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! NOT MINE NONE OF IT! RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!!

His tongue lazily trailed the contours of his elder's abs; soft moans escaped his victim's mouth with every languid pass. How long had they been at this? Glancing at the clock on the side table he read 11:42p.m. They had been wrapped in each other for over six hours now. Each diligently memorizing every taste, smell, sound, feel of the other. Sam's eyes closed in a reverent moment of silence, a soft smile played on his lips as the taste of Dean rolled over his lips and blossomed on his tongue, only to let out a full force smile when Dean began to run his fingers through Sam's dark hair, each long lock tickling the tips of his fingers and tumbling back against his wrist. Dean lay with his eyes closed, is euphoric bliss, he admitted he loved his Sammy, "HIS" Sammy it felt so good to finally say, to feel, to express. Images of Sam pressed flush with his chest as he pumped in various paces writhing and bucking, moaning for Dean only for Dean. He made sure Sam knew just how much he loved him, Sammy, became his chant and his only prayer.

With every gentle sweep of Sam's tongue Dean begged for a second chance at this, tears slowly leaked from his beautiful hazel eyes. He lifted his head and took a shaky look at the clock 11:58. No, his time was up, his breath became heavy, he didn't have enough of Sam memorized to last him through an eternity of Hell. Tangling his fingers in Sam's hair he briefly noted how silky it felt on his rough skin more tears poured out of his eyes. 11:59, damn it, brutally slamming his lips into Sam's he could taste the sharp copper of his baby brothers blood, he lapped at the thick fluid like a mad man, he could hear the Hell Hounds barking, Sam was struggling against Dean, He knew all to well what was happening, Dean couldn't go like this, Sam let out a choked sob into Dean's mouth only to feel him be torn away.

Snapping his eyes open he saw Dean screaming and struggling on the floor with a creature only a dead man like Dean could see. Blood flooded the room, the creature ripped scream after scream from Dean. Sam was helpless, he couldn't kill what he couldn't see, screaming out Dean's name hoping to God Dean would hear his plea for his older brother to live and fight the damn thing off so they could just chalk one more bad night up to experience, but the screams stopped and so did Sam's heart, breathing wasn't possible, his eyes flew shut. Flashes of Dean flew through his mind, laughing, smiling, teasing; just being Dean, driving the impala, none of it would happen anymore, it was gone all irrevocably gone. A loud desperate sob flew out of Sam's mouth, followed by a loud crash and a blinding light.

A cool breeze tickled at Sam's bare chest, he held his arms out as if the Hell Hounds had crucified him. Flinching at the sound of a keyboard, Sam's eyes snapped open that couldn't be right, where the hell was that noise coming from, the noise only got louder as classic rock began to fill the room, he couldn't tell what the source of the music was the lights in the room where to bright, they washed over dean's lifeless body, and made him seem almost angelic, preparing for the worst Sam nearly died along side his brother when the familiar rev of the Impala coated the room, saturating ever last corner with everything that ran in Dean's very blood, his car, his music, his weapons, his past, they were all there. Sam heard a vicious snarl from the area Dean's body inhabited, the Impala revved again. She was chasing them away, Sam's eyes bulged, the Impala was getting the hounds away from Dean, hearing a wayward howl, Sam felt the air in the room lighten, the lights dimmed.

Stumbling over to Dean's lifeless corpse, now only clad in bloody boxers, Sam collapsed and pulled Dean into his chest. He cried, God did he cry, he didn't know how long he sat crouched on his knees rocking Dean back and forth, pleading with every god he knew of for his beautiful Dean to come back. Every "I love you" that passed from his lips was broken and torn. And then a small gasp escaped from dean's lips. Not daring to look at his brother's face Sam just rocked harder and pulled Dean tighter into his embrace. He heard Dean's voice whisper his name, slowly glancing up his hazel eyes locked with Dean's. Both took a heart stopping look at the clock it was 3:42 a.m. Locking eyes once again, Dean cocked an eyebrow, gave a gentle cough and gave Sam and charmingly crooked smile, they had made it, and they still had each other. Closing his eyes he let out a full heart felt chuckle, neither knew why, but hysterical laughter swept through the room. Suddenly Dean jerked harshly; there was his baby half into a motel room, her perfect black paint littered with scratches and dents. Dean went from relived to pissed into the blink of an eye. Nobody fucked with the Impala, not even Sam, of course Sam wasn't that stupid… except that one time. Suddenly Manfred Mann cranked on the stereo and the lights once again flooded the room leaving the lovers in a scared embrace, the Impala could only grin to herself, as the dents and scratches slowly repaired themselves. Sure the boys could hear the crunch of metal, but there was really no point in them seeing all her tricks, besides every now and then it was good just to be blinded in light.

Blinded By the Light

Manfred Mann

Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Madman drummers bummers,  
Indians in the summer with a teenage diplomat  
In the dumps with the mumps as the adolescent pumps his way into his hat  
With a boulder on my shoulder, feelin' kinda older,  
I tripped the merry-go-round  
With this very unpleasin', sneezin' and wheezin,  
the calliope crashed to the ground  
The calliope crashed to the ground  
But she was...  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Some silicone sister with a manager mister told me I go what it takes  
She said "I'll turn you on sonny to something strong,  
play the song with the funky break"  
And go-cart Mozart was checkin' out the weather chart to see if it was safe outside  
And little Early-Pearly came by in his curly-wurly and asked me if I needed a ride  
Asked me if I needed a ride  
But she was...  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light  
She got down but she never got tired  
She's gonna make it through the night  
She's gonna make it through the night  
But mama, that's where the fun is  
But mama, that's where the fun is  
Mama always told me not to look into the eye's of the sun  
But mama, that's where the fun is  
Some brimstone baritone anticyclone rolling stone preacher from the east  
Says, "Dethrone the dictaphone, hit it in it's funny bone,  
that's where they expect it least"  
And some new-mown chaperone was standin' in the corner,  
watching the young girls dance  
And some fresh-sown moonstone was messin' with his frozen zone, reminding him of romance  
The calliope crashed to the ground  
But she was...  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light,  
revved up like a deuce,  
another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light  
Madman drummers bummers, Indians in the summer with a teenage diplomat  
In the dumps with the mumps as the adolescent pumps his way into his hat  
With a boulder on my shoulder, feelin' kinda older,  
I tripped the merry-go-round  
With this very unpleasin', sneezin' and wheezin,  
the calliope crashed to the ground  
Now Scott with a slingshot finially found a tender spot and throws his lover in the sand  
And some bloodshot forget-me-not said daddy's within earshot save the buckshot, turn up the band  
Some silicone sister with a manager mister told me I go what it takes  
She said "I'll turn you on sonny to something strong"


End file.
